Willow
by RazorGirl
Summary: When Scott was young he met a girl name Willow. But when Willow turns up at the institute how will the X-men react. I'm not that good with summaries but the story is much better. i do not own any of the character's  apart from Willow  used in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A boy with hazel hair sat in the corner of the noisy class room, his eye's where squeezed shut, everyone in his class thought he was blind, so they always played tricks on him, they made fun of him, took his things. Everyone was horrid to him apart from one girl, with blond hair which was tied up in two pig tails.

When it was time for lunch everyone rushed to get there packed lunch and then they ran outside, all except for the boy in the corner and the girl.

"Hi" She said sitting down next to the boy. "I'm Willow, but you can call me Will" she said, The boy faced her and smiled

"I'm Scott Summers" Scott replied and smiled

"Nice to meet you Scott" Willow said and grinned "Can I show you something? But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"But I can't see" Scott replied with a sigh

"But you can feel" Willow said taking the young boys hand in her own. Suddenly Scott felt something. It felt cool and smooth.

"What is it?" Scott asked

"It's my stone which is in the shape of a heart, I found it on the beech"

"Why are you showing me this?" Scott asked

"Because I want you to have it, think of it as a symbol of our friendship" Will said Scott smiled and dug though his pocket with his spare hand, he palled out a thin sliver chain with a little sliver star hanging from it, he handed it to Will

"Then you can have this" He said smiling "I brought it before..." Scott cut himself off Willow blinked and looked at the neckless

"Before What?" she asked while putting the neckless on.

"Before the accident" Scott replied.

"What accident?"

"I was in a plan crash. Both my parents and my brother died, I was the only survivor, when I woke up in hospital I couldn't see" Scott replied making the last bit up. Willow smiled

"Come on lets go outside" Willow said. Scott had just put the stone in his pocket when he heard Willow asking him to go outside

"No thanks" He replied

"Why?"

"Because I can't see" Scott replied, Willow crawled closer to Scott and whispered in his ear

"Come out side with me Scott" Those words repeated themselves over and over in Scotts head, once they stopped Scott stood up and so did Willow who took his hand and led him outside.

Suddenly Scott woke up to find himself in his bed, he reached over to his bed side table and put his glasses on, he then looked over at the clock '6:00am' Scott sighed, and thought 'it was just a dream' he got out of his bed and walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He ran himself a hot shower, then died himself off and got changed into his usual blue sweater and his light brown trousers. He then brushed his teeth and went down to the kitchen for breakfast, by now it was '6:45am.' Scott took his usual seat and waited for the rest of the X-men to join him for breakfast.

Once everyone had finished there breakfast they all got up and got ready for school

"If anyone wants a lift better get to my car now, remember I only have 4 seats" Scott called, then walked to his car, he got into the drivers seat, and waited for 5 minuets, then Kurt teleported into the back seat of Scott's car, Jean walked over to the passengers seat and sat down, then Kitty sat behind Jean and lastly Rouge got into the car making Kitty move next to Kurt. Scott started the car and started to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

The day seemed to go by slowly for Scott, he kept thinking about the dream he had earlier that day. As he walked to his car (which was parked right outside of the school in it's usual spot). He dug his right hand into his trouser pocket and took out the little heart shaped stone which Willow had given him, he smiled at the only memory he had of her and wished that he could have seen Willow's face that day. He then remembered that day when he went to the institute.

_Flashback_

When Scott arrived back at the adoption home, he was called to the adoption office, when he arrived there, the Social worker turned away from the man in a wheelchair and walked towards him she bent down so her eyes where level with his, she then put her hand on his shoulder,

"Scott this is Professor Xavier he wants to have a talk with you alone. Is that ok?" she asked Scott nodded "if you need me I'll be outside" She said Scott smiled and nodded once again, he then felt the women take her hand of his shoulder and herd the door close.

"Hello Scott" the Professor said his elbows rested on the arms of his wheelchair and his fingers locked together,

"Hello" Scott replied shyly usually when someone wanted to adopt one of the orphans, they never wanted someone who couldn't see

"Scott can you open your eyes?" Xavier asked politely. Scott looked at where the voice was coming from, and his smiled faded away

"I-I Can't" Scott answered quietly. Professor X moved his wheelchair towards the young boy, he then went into his jacket pocket and pulled out ruby quartz glasses he then put the glasses over Scott's eyes.

"Now open your eyes Scott." Scott took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he didn't know how but he felt this man knew about his ability. There was a glow of red then it disappeared and Scott could see. The first thing that came into focus was the Professor looking at him

"But how?"

"Theses glasses are made out of ruby quartz"

"Who are you?" Scott asked now looking at the man who was in a wheel chair,

"My name is Charles Xavier. And I would like to know if you want to come to the my institute to learn how to control your powers and become the first member of the X-Men"

"Who are the X-Men?"

"The X-Men are people with powers just like you. They help to keep the people safe from other people with gifts" Xavier answered, Scott thought for a few moments, 'could there really be people like me?' he then looked at the Professor,

"Ok, I'll join the X-Men" Scott said, The Professor smiled

"Welcome to the X-Men Scott."

Only later did Scott find out that he had to leave the country he was in, and that he would never see the girl who made him have courage in himself.

_End of Flashback_

By the time Scott stopped thinking about that time he noticed that Kurt, Rouge, Kitty and lastly Jean where all in his car ready for a lift back to the institute. Then he noticed they where all staring at him wondering what he was thinking about and why he was holding a stone in his hand.

"So whats up with that stone Scott?" Kurt asked pointing to the stone. Scott shoved the stone into his pocket

"Erm, nothing just my good luck charm" He replied everyone in the car looked at each other with confusion but they shrugged it off, Scott got into his car and drove back to the institute.

Once he parked his car on the drive way. He and the rest of the X-Men noticed that there was a car parked right out side of the main entrance,

"What do you thinks going on?" Rouge asked

"Probably a new mutant has arrived at the institute" Kurt replied hoping out of the car not using the door, Kitty opened her door and got out of the car Rouge fellowed Kitty and closed the door behind her, Scott and Jean did the same. Spike arrived on his skateboard and stamped on the end of it, it flipped up into the air and landed in his hands, he put it under his right arm and walked up to Jean and Scott. All of the X-men walked into the building to see the Professor, Storm and Logan talking to a girl with twisted blond hair and emerald green eyes, she turned to face the group of students who had just walked into the institute. The girl was wearing a neckless with a thine sliver chain with a little star hanging from it. The professor looked at his students and smiled

"X-Men meet your new team mate Willow" He said.


End file.
